Las rosas y la playa
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Dos canciones en donde se mostraran los sentimientos de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, recordando tanto bellos como tristes recuerdos de su pasado y aceptando sus sentimientos
1. Rosas

*Se tapa con un escudo* ¡Lo lamento! ¡En serio! ¡Sé de qué tengo atrasado el otro fic pero no pude evitar hacer este, enserio! *Tose un poco y explica* Yo shippeo tanto el FRUK como el USUK, asi que perdonen mi bipolaridad con las parejas :v

**Aclaraciones iniciales… waka:**

* Está basado en la canción **Rosas **de la** Oreja de Van Gogh **

* Se toma referencias del anime sobre "La limpieza del sótano de Estados Unidos"

* Hetalia no me pertenece, así que no, no me pidan más shaoi en la serie (Aunque nadie elo haga hecho :foreveralone:)

**ESPECIAL: **dedicado a mi onee-chan hollie Maiden, para demostrarle que el yaoi no es solo lo que la traumo hace ya mucho tiempo, que se atreva a ver Hetalia y deje ese shuri y se una a nuestro bando, y no, no es tu regalo de cumple, querida, el tuyo ni está escrito, ni pensado ni planeado xD (Aunque ya tengo la idea, y de seguro será tan awesome como Prusia (?))

Sin más… el fic :D

* * *

**ROSAS**

Un día fuera normal, eso era lo que era

Simplemente no se daba la casualidad de que afuera hiciese un clima de los mil demonios justamente cuando hace un rato su hermano (Del cual hace poco sabia de su existencia) le hubiese recomendado una canción de España, lamentablemente no sabia mucho sobre su idioma, así que albergaba la esperanza de que la letra fuese fácil de entender

- Brrrr – Soltó mientras salía de su cómoda y calentita cama en busca de su portátil, saltando a la velocidad de la luz por el piso helado y volviendo – Okey, veamos… - Entro al navegador y busco en internet la canción – _Cool!_– Exclamo al encontrarse uno con la letra, el cual inmediatamente eligió y comenzó a sonar la canción

.

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**__**  
**__**"Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**__**  
**__**nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**__**  
**__**a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**_

.

Maldita sea, _maldita sea_, estaba seguro de que esa canción la había escuchado el francés y luego se la había pasado a su gemelo solamente para molestarlo, estaba _muy _seguro de eso.

¿Quién más iba a ser maestro de aquel plan? Canadá no podía, era demasiado bueno para eso y el más cercano a _él _tenía que ser uno de sus vecinos. Además, ese español era demasiado simple, y Francia era uno de los pocos que sabía su mala experiencia con ese idioma

Ya después hablaría seriamente con el canadiense para conocer el autor de aquello…

Porque la canción le recordaba a cierto cejon que casi nunca salía de su cabeza

.

_**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**__**  
**__**resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**__**  
**__**te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**__**  
**__**que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**_

.

Oh, no había parado aun la canción, pero el ritmo y la música era demasiado relajantes.

Al escuchar detenidamente un parte de la canción, cerró sus ojos y volvió al pasado…

.

_Las ruedas rechinaban a través del camino de tierra, un anglosajón miraba distraído desde la ventana al paisaje esperando vislumbrar la sombra de la mansión donde se hospedaría aquella semana. Porque aquel día era el más esperado: primer viernes del mes. Único día y semana que se le permitía estar en compañía de su colonia_

_Finalmente, cuando el joven estaba a pocos segundos de caer en brazos de Morfeo, el carruaje se detuvo y le abrieron la puerta – Hemos llegado_

_- Muchas gracias – Agradeció mientras les pagaba y se alejaban _

_- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! – Se escuchó a lo lejos, Inglaterra se volteo encontrándose con un joven de 13 años, lo que nadie pensaría que era la representación de América - ¡Has vuelto! – Exclamo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, mientras escuchaba la risa del mayor_

_- Si… Si… he vuelto… _

_- ¡Me siento tan feliz! No sabes lo solitario que se ha sentido mientras no estabas_

_- Descuida, estaré bastante tiempo por aquí, así que no tendrás que preocuparte – Le mintió – Veo que has crecido mucho_

_- ¡Si! – Le re-afirmo la colonia – ¡Dentro de poco voy a ser el país más grande y poderoso! – Ante la ocurrencia del menor, no pudo más que sonreír_

_- Claro que sí, ahora volvamos a casa – Siguieron por la entrada del lugar mientras charlaban animadamente sobre las aventuras del muchacho, el cual había tenido bastantes durante el mes que había estado solo - ¿Trajiste las rosas que me prometiste?_

_- Claro que sí, no olvidaría un regalo tan importante_

_- ¿Sabes algo? ¡Te quiero!_

_- Yo también te quiero, América_

_- Estoy seguro de que somos las personas que más se quieren en el mundo – Su acompañante rio de nuevo_

_- El mundo es muy grande, es imposible que puedas asegurarte de eso _

_- ¡Entonces te lo prometo, seremos las personas que más nos querremos en el mundo!_

_(…)_

_._

- Mentiroso – Se escapó de sus labios, tapándoselos instintivamente al momento en que su mente proceso lo dicho – No puedo creer que una canción me pueda hacer recordar cosas tan tontas… - Suspiro mientras veía como Tony se acurrucaba a un lado de él en busca de calor

.

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**__**  
**__**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**__**  
**__**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**__**  
**__**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**__**  
**__**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**__**  
**__**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**__**  
**__**donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**__**  
**__**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

.

Simplemente genial, no llevaba ni la mitad de la canción y las lágrimas estaban a flor de piel, simplemente genial

.

_(…)_

_Estaba solo, de nuevo, pero eso no acreditaba sus lágrimas, claro que no. Le había mentido, eso era lo que más le dolía - ¿Por qué…?_

_Imaginaba su cara y las lágrimas volvían, ¿Por qué no podía entender que le quería? No como un hermano, claro que no, le quería como algo más,__pero maldita su suerte que le daba la respuesta a esa cuestión, lo sabía ya muy bien, lo había escuchado en una conversación/pelea entre Inglaterra y Francia, el solo lo veía como su hermano menor, no más._

_Y en el mismo instante en que pensó en el francés un recuerdo pasó por su mente_

"_- ¿No has pensado en la independencia?_

_- Claro que no, eso significa que me separaría de Inglaterra_

_- Honhonhon, eres bastante profundo para tu edad, pero te diré algo, si te separaras de él, ya no te vería como a un hermano, piénsalo, hermano Francia estará para ti si aceptas"_

_La idea no sonaba tan mal, si lograba que él le quisiese, no le importaba dar la vida de sus ciudadanos, aunque igualmente fuesen ellos lo que deseaban aquello_

_Y de aquel triste día saco una conclusión _

_Iba a ser independiente, no más tristeza por su partida, no más rosas, no más hermano pequeño_

_Porque aquel día, América tomo una decisión_

_._

- Que decisión más patética – Comento por lo bajo el actual Estados Unidos

.

_**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol**__**  
**__**me pediste que te diera un beso.**__**  
**__**con lo baratos que salen mi amor,**__**  
**__**qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**_

.

Que bien que por fin, la canción se hubiese equivocado en algo, así sentía que su vida se sentía menos reflejada allí

Porque no fue Inglaterra quien le pidió el beso

Fue él

.

_- ¡América!_

_- ¡Inglaterra! – Grito el joven aterrorizado, con un nudo de la garganta por tenerle que mentir de donde había estado _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Le cuestiono, al verlo más detalladamente y ver como en algunas partes estaba con algunas manchas de lodo le volvió a preguntar - ¿Dónde estabas?_

_- Eh… pues… - ¿Cómo explicarle que había estado en el campo haciendo planes para independizarse él? Entonces su mente maquino una respuesta que le salvaría de aquello – Estaba jugando con unos amigos y eh…_

_- Entiendo, me agrada que socialices, pero intenta no ensuciarte tanto, mira – Se agacho mientras le limpiaba un poco de suciedad de la cara - ¿Qué te sucedió? Cuando me hablaste te veías un poco asustado_

_- Es que quería preguntarte algo… - Le dijo, en parte verdad, en parte mentira – tu…_

_- Yo…_

_- ¡¿Has dado tu primer beso?! – Grito finalmente ocultando su sonrojo – Mi-mis amigos comenzaron a hablar de eso y bueno…_

_- Con que era eso – Le sonrió – Pues sí, me lo robo un pervertido francés, al cual nunca le debes de decir cómo se siente un beso ¿Vale? – Escucho como un pequeño pedazo de su corazón caía ¿Tenía que haber sido el europeo? ¿No eran pues camaradas y se ayudaban mutuamente?_

_- Si, pero… no quiero quedar mal ante ellos y… quería saber si tú me podrías dar el mío… _

_El rubio mayor abrió sus ojos para después sonreírle tan característicamente – No me siento digno de él, ¿No crees que sería mejor dárselo alguna niña que te parezca linda?_

_- No, según sé se debe dar a una persona que más quieres ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que te quería?_

_- Este bien – Se resignó, estaba entre la espalda y la pared – Pero solo uno ¿Listo?_

_- Si – Aunque solo fuese por unos escasos segundos, alcanzo a saborear sus labios. Eran deliciosos, sabían a los scones que le preparaba con un toque de té, la combinación perfecta_

_- Ahora puedes decirles que ya lo diste y no te molestaran más – Le dijo finalmente – Debemos volver ya, vamos a casa – Me extendió su mano, la cual acepte _

_Que bello era de que, de una mentira, hubiese obtenido su mayor anhelo en aquel momento en su vida…_

… _pero mientras más alto subía, más dura seria la caída_

.

- Aun recuerdo tu cara cuando sucedió aquello….

.

_**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**__**  
**__**un placer coincidir en esta vida.**__**  
**__**allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,**__**  
**__**y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**_

.

Ahora sí, fue inevitable que una lágrima resbalase, la cual limpio con rapidez – No, yo ya no le quiero, eso

solo fue algo pasajero, un problema de cuando era pequeño, el primer amor solo es un error…

.

_Se encontraban frente a frente, su progenitor se encontraba arrodillado y sollozaba, no podía ser posible que hubiese intentado estar junto a él cuando era tan cobarde y débil, con asco y antipatía, le espeto sus pensamientos… - Solías ser tan grande, Inglaterra – Se alejó junto a su ejército, celebrando esa noche la rendición de los británicos, pero sin saberlo, llevaba desde entonces un peso en su corazón, porque sabía bien que había traicionado a la persona que más quería solamente para que él le amase, pero lamentablemente sus sentimientos cambiaron a último minuto y habían comenzado una relación llena de odio entre ellos_

_Aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, debajo de la capa de decepción y furia, existiese el pequeño anhelo de estar a su lado_

.

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**__**  
**__**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**__**  
**__**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**__**  
**__**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**__**  
**__**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**__**  
**__**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**__**  
**__**donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**__**  
**__**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

.

Esa estrofa la utilizo fue para reflexionar ¿Le quería? ¿Era posible de que aun tuviese ese sentimiento en su interior…?

.

_**Y es que empiezo a pensar**__**  
**__**que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**__**  
**__**y es que empiezo a sospechar**__**  
**__**que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**_

.

Las palabras de allí se convirtieron rápidamente en lágrimas, lloro por quererlo y no ser correspondido, lloro por su soledad, lloro por las rosas que recibía cada primer viernes de mes, lloro por su decisión, lloro por la guerra que los separo, lloro por ver a su amado destrozado, lloro por dudar por su amor hacia él…

La tristeza se incrementaba cada vez más y rápidamente las gotas en sus mejillas eran infrenables a la vez que hacían más y más ruido, despertando a Tony quien le intentaba limpiar la cara con sus manos grises

_Porque una vez lo tuvo, sonriendo y llorando a su lado, y por mero capricho lo perdió_

.

_**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**__**  
**__**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**__**  
**__**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**__**  
**__**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**__**  
**__**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**__**  
**__**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**__**  
**__**dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**__**  
**__**la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**_

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A**

Nunca había escrito algo tan triste, en serio ._. Pero la inspiración es inspiración y hay que aprovecharla

Pensaba hacer la contraparte de Inglaterra, pero no tengo mucha fe en que les guste por las depresiones (?), pero igual se los digo a ver si les interesa :v

Tomatazos, criticas, regaños, patatazos (?) son bienvenidos

**Bunny Nya**


	2. La playa

Si, y que, le cambie el titulo y el summary, pero era por el bien de su supervivencia (?)

Mi querida onee-chan se puso en estado depresivo por la historia y pedia cofcofexigiacofcof un final feliz... no diré nada ya que no quiero dañar la sorpresa xD

Gracias por sus favoritos, en serio nunca había tenido tantos en todos mis fanfics :'D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni la cancion presnetaba me pertenecen, son de personas más poderosas que yo que algun día alcanzare :v

* * *

Aburrimiento

Una palabra que encerraba muchas más ¿Y que más podía decir la representación de Inglaterra ante la situación que se encontraba? Aunque hacerle caso a Francia ante cualquier cosa era simplemente una mala elección, el aburrimiento podía más, y allí se encontraba, en su escritorio entrando al navegador para escuchar la canción que le había dicho

- Se llama "L-la pla-playa" – Murmuro tímidamente una de las hadas sujetando el teléfono móvil del británico - ¿No es a-acaso un nombre e-español?

- Si, lo sé… - Suspiro – Pero estoy seguro que ese_ bloody_ _frog _me acosara hasta que la escuche

- Se no-nota que le conoce bastante bien

- Demasiado para mi gusto – Resignado, espero a que cargase el video – Bien, esperemos de que no sea muy difícil de entender

- ¿E-está usted seguro que n-no es una broma?

- Si, esta cantante me la han comentado varias veces – Se calló al escuchar como comenzaba la entrada musical

.

_**No sé si aún me recuerdas,**__**  
**__**nos conocimos al tiempo**__**  
**__**tú, el mar y el cielo**__**  
**__**y quién me trajo a ti.**_

.

Miro fijamente la pantalla, esto pasaba de una broma, nunca faltaba la ocasión que su vecino se burlarse de él por no poder haber podido hacerse cargo de América, pero esto superaba el límite. Hasta con una canción, _una canción_, le lograba fastidiar el tema

- Luego te hago un funeral decente – Gruño por lo bajo

- ¿Su-sucede algo?

- No, descuida

Y ahora que recordaba a su excolonia, paso de repente a la actualidad, últimamente le evitaba y cada vez que le hablaba notaba como se ponía bastante rojo ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Y que diablos hacía él preocupándose por él? No le importaba lo que sucediese con Estados Unidos, así que ni debía de pensar sobre él

.

_**Abrazaste mis abrazos**__**  
**__**vigilando aquel momento,**__**  
**__**aunque fuera el primero,**__**  
**__**lo guardara para mí.**_

.

Vale, que eso le dolió

Si, le encantaban, casi que amaba, los abrazos que le daba América, tanto como cuando era pequeño como ahora, aunque ninguna de las dos las admitiría, menos la última.

.

_- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Inglaterra! – Grito un pequeño América, el cual no dudo en saltar a los brazos del mayor, sin importarle que cayesen a la caliente arena de la playa _

_- Gracias por la bienvenida, América – Le susurró al oído feliz de tener a alguien que le esperase, le encantaba aquel tiempo e que vivian cerca de la playa, su jefe pensaba que el viaje duraba más y le daba más tiempo para pasar con su colonia - ¿Te has portado bien?_

_- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió - ¡Los héroes son personas buenas! - Aquella sonrisa, su gesto, su cara, le hacía sentir un enfermo ¿Acaso era malo desear que alguien tan bello e inocente como América permaneciese a su lado por siempre…?_

_Al parecer la respuesta era si _

_Y lo pago muy caro_

.

_**Si pudiera volver a nacer**__**  
**__**te vería cada día amanecer**__**  
**__**sonriendo como cada vez,**__**  
**__**como aquella vez.**_

.

El dolor que tanto había resguardado durante tantos siglos estaba comenzando a salir, y ahora su corazón reclamaba licor a gritos para olvidarlo, pero debía de soportarlo, debía demostrarle a Francia que no volvería a caer en tal estado por culpa de Estados Unidos, y menos por una simple canción.

Debía de admitirlo, había sufrido demasiado por perderlo, no solo por dejar su dignidad y "Al fuerte y poderoso Imperio Británico" por los suelos, no, no solo fue por eso, también, muy, muy profundamente dentro de esa dignidad se encontraban sus sentimientos, los cuales sabía que no eran correspondidos en el momento en que aquellas palabras lo abofetearon hasta lo más profundo de su ser

.

_- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así…? ¡Rayos! – Grito Inglaterra al borde de las lágrimas, encontrándose arrodillado ante las tropas del ahora Estados Unidos de América - ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel…? Yo solo quería estar a tu lado – Susurro tan bajo que nadie más que él escucho_

_- Solías ser tan grande… - Le dijo el rubio más alto antes de girar e irse dejando solo al inglés, el cual, al verificar que estaba en completa soledad, rompió todo el disfraz de orgullo que llevaba hasta ese momento y comenzó a llorar, no quería aceptarlo, no quería enfrentarse el perder a alguien tan importante, saber que no podría verle sin recordar esa escena y esas palabras…, al instante en que su mente las recordó, las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, instándolo a no dejar de llorar. _

_Cuando el pensamiento comenzaba a cobrar fuerza, escucho los pensamientos de su gente, devastadores y preocupados por sus seres queridos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, él no era un ser humano, él era una nación, la cual nunca dejaba de lado sus ciudadanos por sus sentimientos._

_Y con esos sentimientos en su mente, se paró de nuevo, limpiando tanto sus lágrimas como su mente, volviendo a tener el semblante seguro y frio de siempre, preparándose a sí mismo para decirle a todo su país que Inglaterra se había rendido, habían perdido, y que los sacrificios que tantas personas habían hecho no valieron lo suficiente._

.

Sintió como su corazón de un momento rebotaba de tristeza, como reviviendo aquel momento, a ese paso iba a terminar llorando – Lirio, ya puedes volver a casa

- ¿Hi-hice a-algo ma-mal, se-señor? – Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas

- No, no, solamente quiero estar solo el resto del día de hoy

- Si-si señor

.

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**__**  
**__**voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.**__**  
**__**y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**__**  
**__**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.**_

.

En gran parte eso tenía razón

Claro que si, a pesar de ser un país bastante antiguo tenía una memoria tan grande como la de todos sus habitantes, el problema era cuando ocurría algún suceso deprimente no solo para él sino también para todo lo que era su nación, no lo podía olvidar hasta bien pasado un buen tiempo.

Y la independencia de América no era una excepción

Sabía muy bien en que instante definir su historia y relación, no, eran dos. El primero era cuando América estaba a punto de dispararle, el segundo, cuando se arrodillo ante él en señal de rendición, no más, no menos.

Los dos únicos instantes que en toda su inmortal vida lo habían hecho llorar, como en ese instante

.

_**El día de la despedida**__**  
**__**de esta playa de mi vida**__**  
**__**te hice una promesa:**__**  
**__**volverte a ver así.**_

.

¿Cuál despedida?

Nunca hubo un "adiós" entre los dos, el mismo día de su derrota absoluta todas sus tropas abandonaron el país, no se encontraron en ningún instante y no supo nada más sobre él hasta la firma del Tratado de París. No podía decir que le prometió algo, no podía decir que se volverían a ver y no podría decir cómo fue su cara la última vez que vio aquella playa donde todo había empezado

.

_**Más de cincuenta veranos**__**  
**__**hace hoy que no nos vemos**__**  
**__**ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo**__**  
**__**ni quien me trajo a ti.**_

.

No era solo un "No nos vemos", era más como un "No supe de ti de nuevo", durante ese misma cantidad de tiempo, no, más, le fue prohibido saber sobre el americano, nunca le informaron de él ni económica ni personalmente, además de que nunca tuvo la suficiente valentía de atreverse a preguntar por él.

Verdaderamente, en el fondo era un cobarde

.

_**Si pudiera volver a nacer**__**  
**__**te vería cada día amanecer**__**  
**__**sonriendo como cada vez,**__**  
**__**como aquella vez.**_

.

Al escuchar como la estrofa se repetía, más grandes y numerosas lágrimas salieron rápidamente al aire libre, nublando su vista y mojando sus rojas mejillas, pero fue lo suficiente inteligente para no realizar un solo ruido, eso sería suficiente para alertar a sus hadas y posiblemente tendría que explicar lo que sucedía, y aunque ellas fuesen buenas confidentes, no quería que guardasen el secreto de tan gran magnitud que tantos años había guardado en su interior:

"_Te amo, America"_

_._

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,**__**  
**__**voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.**__**  
**__**y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,**__**  
**__**por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A**

¡No me maten! *Se encoge*

Si, si ya se de que puse a Estados Unidos más a lo depresivo y devastador pero tengo razones para poner a Inglaterra así:

1. El ya sabia sobre sus sentimientos

2. El ya sobrellevaba el dolor, por favor, tiene más de tres siglos con él :v

En serio agradezco cada favorito que me dieron, cada uno de ellos acompañado con las insistencias de mi hermosa hermanita lograron salir adelante este cap(Corto, pero da igual)

Si, dije cap, porque acabo (Si, hace apenas 5 minutos) de prometerle -de nuevo- a mi onee-chan un verdadero final, esto ya se conviritio en tu regalo de cumpleaños Ò.Ó

**Espero sus tomatazos, lágrimas y reviews n.n**

**Bunny Nya**


	3. Puedes contar conmigo

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no, habría un montón de shaoi, tríos amorosos y, créanme, muchos, muchos celos~**

**Aclaraciones: **

**- A diferencia de los otros capítulos, en esta ocasión la canción se encuentra ****omnisciente**

**- Este capitulo alternara los espacios y tiempos (No es mucha diferencia)**

* * *

**Puedes contar conmigo**

La lluvia había comenzado a caer, una figura alta observaba embelesado como las gotas chocaban contra el cristal y caían por allí, para finalmente unirse a otras y seguir su camino. Parecia que en realidad las gotas fuesen las almas de cada persona, y que cuando se convertían en una se juraban algo así como amor eterno… Maldita sea ¿Ahora que estaba triste debía de darle sentido a todo? Un suspiro no avisado le dio su respuesta, en serio no podía estar peor.

Otra persona se hizo junto a él, pero parecía que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su existencia, carraspeo un poco, lo mismo, al ver sus resultados, habló:

- Hermano… - Susurro en un tono de voz bastante bajo - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Canadá?

- Me alegro que por fin me recuerdes, pero en serio quiero saber cómo te sientes

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio los envolvió - ¿Qué cómo me siento? Ya que por fin me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le quiero me siento la peor escoria del mundo

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

- ¡Abre la puerta _mon amour_! – No se hizo esperar el insulto acostumbrado y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose - ¿Cómo rayos haces para no congelarte?

- Costumbre – Respondió el inglés mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano mientras lo invitaba a pasar– Pero igualmente eso no quita que me hicieses levantarte para abrirte, bien, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi querido vecino?

- No te hagas, rana – Le gruño - Ahora, en serio ¿Qué quieres? –

- Darte un poco de amor~ - Se calló al ver cómo le dirigía una mirada fría expresándole un "Si no me lo dices, juro que te hago otra Guerra de los Cien Años" – Pffff, está bien, tranquilo, entonces, mi pregunta: ¿Cómo te sientes a todo esto?

- ¿Sentirme de qué?

- No te hagas – Le respondió con las mismas palabras mientras imitaba su tono – La canción

- Simplemente… – Se detuvo un segundo mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo - No sé cómo describirlo

.

_**Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar.**__**  
**__**Mi mundo empezando a temblar,**__**  
**__**Presiento que se acerca el final.**_

_**No quiero ganar. Ahora eso qué más da.**__**  
**__**Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar.**_

.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones cerca de la chimenea, intentando conseguir algo de calor

- ¿Quieres café con sal?

_- _¿Qué demonios con eso?¿Me quieres dar una indigestión acaso?

- No, no, es que Españame sugirió eso para hacer que una resaca o borrachera se vaya rápido

- Primero, esa debe ser la mejor mentira planeada de España – Le señalo mientras dejaba entre ver una leve sonrisa sarcástica – Segundo, no estoy borracho - Como si fuese la cosa más sorprendente del mundo, Francia dejo abrir su boca cuán grande era, recibiendo un buen golpe del cejón - ¡Ni que no me pudiera controlar, estúpido!

- Pero… _Angleterre_… yo pensaba de que tu… bueno…

- ¿De qué estaba enamorado de Estados Unidos? – Le completo, recibiendo un asentimiento – Sí, lo admito, pero eso no da razón para que me emborrache

- Pero ¿Y el 4 de Julio?

- Eso si no lo supero – Le señalo – Pero el hecho de saber de estar enamorado de él… ¿No crees que llevo practicando mucho tiempo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Francia, ¿Crees de que en más de 300 años no me habría dado cuenta que Estados Unidos me odia y no quiere saber nada de mí? – Desvió por segunda ocasión aquel día su mirada, esta vez, al fuego

Sin esperar un instante más, el francés hizo que la cabeza del otro rubio se girase, encontrándose frente a frente, y detectando un pequeño detalle – Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie, puedes llorar

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Le pregunto sorprendido el menor ante la actitud de su hermano - ¿No acaso eras el héroe?

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo debería ser el héroe y protegerlos a todos! Pero… - Suspiró – Aquí parezco más el villano, y si me pongo a analizarlo mejor, estoy seguro de que él me odia por lo que le hice

- ¿Por qué estás tan firme con eso? – Le interrogo - ¿Acaso te lo dijo él?

- ¡No! Pero… yo guardaría rencor si estuviera en su caso

- ¿Y no has pensado de que cada uno puede actuar diferente? ¿Por qué no le preguntas como se siente ante todo esto? – Dios, a este paso iba a obtener una maestría en psicología

- ¡Porque el héroe tiene su orgullo y…! – Se detuvo un instante – Espera ¿Acaso me estas interrogando?

- ¿¡E-eh!? ¿Y-yo? ¡Cla-claro que no!

- ¡Si dudas es que traes algo entre mano! ¡Dime que planeas, villano!

"¿¡Ahora me tengo que convertir yo en el villano!? Mejor, ¿¡Que le digo!?" Pensó desesperado el acusado – La-la verdad es que estoy preocupado por Inglaterra porque ha estado un tanto triste últimamente… - Improvisó, y gracias a los cielos, le había salido bien - ¿No te parecería bien ir a visitarlo para animarlo? – Mala, mala, mala idea. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso cuando hace pocos segundos le hablaba de sus problemas con él?

- ¡Esta bien! – Le contesto, haciendo palidecer a su acompañante - ¡Vamos, quiero ir ahora mismo!

.

_**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.**__**  
**__**Y hoy sólo quiero creer...**__**  
**__**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**__**  
**__**las noches enteras sin dormir.**__**  
**__**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**__**  
**__**al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**__**  
**__**que puedes contar conmigo.**_

.

- Vamos… vamos… contesta… - Pedía desesperado el canadiense, mientras esperaba que Francia le contestase la llamada.

Hacía ya una hora de que el avión privado de Estados Unidos había despegado, y por supuesto, al ser de uso exclusivo para él lo puso a velocidad máxima. El problema erradicaba en que se había olvidado de él, y ahora debía de avisarle al francés que saliese de allí lo antes posible si no querían malentendidos y confusiones

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Un americano se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por las calles, intentando mantener el calor apretando su polera contra su cuerpo. Tras haber "estacionado" su avión a unos cuantos metros de allí, había pasado por algo de comida para ganar algo de confianza y demás. Y ahora mismo se encontraba confiado, seguro y feliz.

Paso por las calles que ya conocía de memoria, recordando alguno que otro momento alegre que los dos habían tenido juntos, no solos, obviamente, siempre era al lado de otra persona, y eso le molestaba. ¿Sería acaso de que de verdad él le odiaba y solo estaba feliz cuando estaba en compañía de alguien más?

Despejo de su cabeza esos pensamientos que probablemente fueran verdad, si seguía a ese ritmo seguramente terminaría volviendo a su casa.

Perdido entre sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se encontraba ya ante la gran casa del inglés, sin mucha preocupación paso la verja y atravesó el gran jardín del lugar, observando pequeños cambios desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Le era increíble que a pesar de los climas fríos en que permanecía el país tuviera tan bien cuidado un jardín tan grande, sonrió sin darse cuenta, si fue capaz de cuidar de él ¿Cómo no sería capaz de cuidar algunas plantas? Volvió a sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería recordar aquello.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano alzada para tocar, dudo, recapacito, se arrepintió a último minuto y decidió dar una vuelta a la casa antes de plantarse de nuevo allí.

Paso viendo disimuladamente cada habitación que podía mientras olfateaba los aromas que desprendía cada una… el olor de Inglaterra. Pudo observar que en algunas ocasiones le era imposible seguir ya que se quedaba observando cada lugar, tan diferente pero a la vez igual que él…

Todo iba bien hasta que llego a la última habitación para completar el paseo: el salón

Su corazón se estrujo, su vista se nublo y las piernas las sintió de repente como gelatina

Justo ante sus ojos había una escena que nunca pensó que encontraría ni en sueños, ni cuentos ni en su eterna vida. Hasta ahora.

Inglaterra se encontraba abrazado a Francia, si señores, _a Francia_, mientras el otro le pasaba su mano por la espalda, susurrándole cosas al oído. Parecía que Inglaterra estaba feliz por ese tacto, pero no estaba seguro, ya que le estaba dando la espalda y no podía verle por obvias razones su cara.

Sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y sin pensarlo un instante más, salió corriendo de la propiedad sin importarle lo que sucediese de ahora en adelante.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

- Gra-gracias – Agradeció torpemente el inglés, evitando que la mirada del rubio descubriese el sonrojo que ahora tenía, no penséis mal, que era la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder

- De nada _mon chéri_, cuando necesites de nuevo mis servicios no dudes en llamarme~– Le respondió para al instante esquivar con elegancia un puño que se dirigía… pues… eh… ustedes entienden - ¿Qué hice mal en tu crianza para que salieses así? – Pregunto con dramatismo

- El hecho de que fueses un pervertido y asqueroso cursi – Le respondió a secas – Ahora, fuera de mi casa, que eres mala influencia

- Pero…

- Pero nada, fuera de mi casa – No hubo pasado más de un minuto para sentir como las puertas eran cerradas una espalda, sonrió, parecía que se encontraba mejor, ya mismo le diría a Canadá el éxito de la misión

Mientras tanto, adentro de la casa, el cejon se dispuso a salir, después del momento que había pasado con Francia (El cual nunca comentaría ni muerto con nadie) se había recuperado un poco, y ahora que lo pensaba, necesitaba algo de comida, entonces ya no tenía excusa para salir, además de que estaba haciendo un buen clima, solamente que el francés era muy exagerado.

.

_**Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.**__**  
**__**Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies.**__**  
**__**Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir**__**  
**__**una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos.**_

.

**.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

No había corrido muchas calles, pero sentía que siempre que estuviese lejos de ellos dos estaría a salvo. A salvo de ser visto y reconocido.

Sin importarle de que alguien le observase, comenzó a llorar con amargura. Sabía que no le correspondía, pero igualmente dolía. Dolía saber de qué no era capaz de competir con alguien con quien había estado ¿1000 años? No, estaba seguro que se habían conocido y relacionado desde mucho antes, pero no importaba, la cuestión es que él no le amaba de la misma forma que él.

Sus fuerzas no aguantaron y termino sentado en el callejón sollozando en silencio, la noche comenzaba a caer y la temperatura le acompañaba, por lo cual no falto mucho para que se levantase y fuese en dirección de su avión, si tenía suerte estaría durmiendo dentro de poco en su cómoda cama

Lástima que el destino tuviese la jugada en su contra

- ¡Lo lamento! – Se escuchó al sentir como caía sentado al suelo - ¿E-Estados Unidos? – Fijo la mirada a la persona con la cual había chocado. Y utilizo la famosa expresión de sus vecinos: me cago en todo lo cagable - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estaba dando un paseo, ahora mismo iba a ir a visitarte – Mintió naturalmente mientras ignoraba la mano de la nación y se levantaba por cuenta propia

- Sí, claro. No recordaba que a Estados Unidos le encantaba venir a visitarme cada vez que podía – Señalo sarcásticamente

- El héroe también tiene derecho a visitarte ¿No? ¿O acaso prefieres que no lo haga y en cambio venga Fran-? – Se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar meter la pata, y bien hondo

- Si lo quería visitarme y estar un rato conmigo, entonces lo mejor será que sigamos juntos – Le contesto con seguridad, aunque en realidad sentía ya como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda – Si quieres podemos comer algo…

- ¡No!

- … comprado, espera ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida? – Le acuso

- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Solamente termino vomitando al día siguiente – Rebatió con ironía

- ¡Mira quién habla!, ¿Qué se puede decir de tu comida, que solo sirve para engordar?

- Al menos la mía… - Al parecer, los dos se encontraban tan enfrascados en su discusión que habían comenzado a caminar.

A gente que pasaba a su lado le veía divertida, claramente si hubiesen sabido que en realidad eran sus representaciones humanas ni si quieran habrían sido capaces de levantar sus ojos y mirarlos, pero ellos era "dos personas comunes y corrientes" que uno se encuentra en la calle.

La luna comenzaba a iluminarse, las estrellas a aparecer y las luces a prenderse, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de eso, estaban en su propio mundo, pero también a la vez en este ya que con toda naturalidad habían ingresado a la propiedad del inglés.

.

_**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos.**__**  
**__**Y hoy sólo quiero creer...**__**  
**__**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**__**  
**__**las noches enteras sin dormir.**__**  
**__**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**__**  
**__**Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**__**  
**__**que puedes contar conmigo para siempre.**_

.

- ¡Tú no eres más que un orgulloso, cascarrabias resignado!

- ¡No digas mucho, maldito niño malcriado!

- ¡Al meno soy capaz de decir sin miedo lo que me sucede al mundo!

- ¡¿A qué diablos viene eso!?

- ¡No finjas que no tienes algo Francia! – Se tapó inmediatamente su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso piensas que esa rana y yo estamos saliendo? – Al ver el asentimiento del menor, no pudo reprimir unas buenas carcajadas - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- ¡Pues hoy los vi abrazados!

- ¿¡Cuando nos viste!? Dios… él no es capaz de guardar un solo secreto… - Murmuro para sí mismo, pero lo suficiente alto para que el americano lo escuchase

- ¡Cállate! ¡El héroe si es capaz de guardar un secreto!

- ¿¡Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo ya!?

- ¡Tú no sabes todos los secretos que he guardado a lo largo de toda mi vida!

- ¡Como si dijeras la verdad!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Cállame! - Y contra toda previsión, mandando su auto-control al infierno, lo besó. Si, damas y caballeros, _lo beso_. Lo alzo unos instantes y lo sentó sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, quedando de la misma altura y teniendo la oportunidad de alargar el beso. La representación de Inglaterra abrió su boca dejándose invadir por la lengua del menor, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que también hizo uso de su lengua adentrándola en la cavidad bucal del más alto. La temperatura contra toda lógica había empezado a subir y sentían que poco a poco todo lo que habían reprimido durante ese tiempo estaba saliendo con ese simple acto de amor puro. Lamentablemente, el aire era vital para los dos, así que tuvieron que separarse aunque sus corazones pidiesen a gritos que sus labios permaneciesen juntos – E-Estados Unidos… Y-yo…

- Tú no sabes… - Repitió en un susurro – El secreto… que siempre he llevado… guardado en mi interior… desde que me independice de ti…

.

_**Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos**__**  
**__**mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.**__**  
**__**Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso**__**  
**__**que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**__**  
**__**las noches enteras sin dormir.**__**  
**__**La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**__**  
**__**al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar**__**  
**__**que puedes contar conmigo.**__**  
**_

.

De repente, su mundo se volvió perfecto. La luz de la luna que alumbraba al invernadero donde habían acabado después de su larga discusión daba un toque especial y delicado a la escena, las plantas que adornaban alrededor de ellos los hacían parecer escondidos de todo el mundo, y por ultimo su forma de mirarse… la mirada de cada uno que expresaba todo… no, no solo era su mirada, también era su forma de tocarse, su forma de expresarse lo que sentían por cada uno… todo era un complejo sistema de amor pasional y oculto durante toda su vida

- Y-yo pensaba que tú me odiabas… - Hablo Inglaterra – Pensé que tú…

- Yo también pensaba a lo mismo… - Le interrumpió – Pero míranos ahora, se nota lo tontos que somos

Y sin esperar mucho más, volvieron a unir sus bocas de nuevo, pactando una promesa, una sincera y hermosa

.

_**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**__**  
**__**las noches enteras sin dormir.**__**  
**__**La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

¡Oh Dios! Por fin he terminado este mini-proyecto, no tengo ganas de despedirme de mi bebé...

Me disculpo por el retraso, pero en realidad esto fue hecho por puro ocio, así que no me sentía en ninguna obligación de actualizarlo, hace apenas unas horas me vino la inspiración... y bueno... hay que aprovecharla :v

Lamento si la escena del beso quedo un poco... rara, nunca he besado y me he basado en MUCHOS otros fics para darme una idea de como es un beso, asi que me disculpo U.U

.

**Levy the reader: _esto fue como un intercambio, yo te leí, tu me leíste, quedamos a mano (?) en serio me siento feliz que las creas acertadas, no sabes como me ponía a escuchar las dos en bucle mientras pensaba como seria si fuesen USUK y... salio esto xD_**

**_Me gusto que te deprimieras (?) en un principio esto era para que una amiga viera de que el sagrado shaoi también tenia un lado sentimental, cursi y bla bla bla, pero cuando comencé a escribir, me deje llevar y salio tan depresivo como mis otros fics xD_**

.

Agradezco los reviews y los favoritos, en serio, no saben lo mucho que me emocionaron al ver que aparecían... ustedes no saben lo mucho que significan para mi

**Espero sus tomatazos, tortazos, criticas y reviews n.n**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
